


Fun Fair

by N_Peggy (RJPhaNTom)



Series: Mileven Shorts [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, Steve shows up for like a second, mileven depression, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJPhaNTom/pseuds/N_Peggy
Summary: Mike takes El on a date to the fair grounds during the 4th of July weekend. Fluff and fireworks ensue.Based on a Tumblr post by hellofromtheupsidedown





	Fun Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more one-shots. I think it's thanks to the new Coca-Cola promo and the posters that were released that I just had an abundance of inspiration smack me in the face.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Tiff (@thethirtysomethingfangirl on Instagram) for sending the idea to our group chat!

Mike’s heart was racing in his chest as he and El entered the 4th of July Carnival, hands clasped together. Thanks to Chief Hopper, El was slowly but surely integrating into society, but they still needed to be careful should anything arise. Would Mike consider this outing to be their first, official date? Well, it could be considered their second, seeing as he promised El they’d go to the Snow Ball together, but the thing was, they didn’t arrive together.

 

He continually had this debate in his head, only for El to tug at his arm. “You’re staring into space.” She giggled, making his cheeks flush. “S-Sorry, El. Uh, what did you want to do first?”

 

He waited patiently as her eyes scanned for anything she wanted to do first. She let out a gasp as she pulled him along to one of the rides, the Merry-Go-Round. Normally, he’d be embarrassed by being on a ride designed for the likes of his younger sister, Holly, but he bit his tongue since this was El’s choice and her very first ride ever, an experience he didn’t want to ruin.

 

When it was their turn, El ran up and eagerly tried to get up on a horse, but she struggled slightly. Mike helped her with all the strength he could muster and she successfully sat on the horse. She giggled like a little kid, and the boy couldn’t help but find that sight to be adorable that his stomach began to do flips.

 

“You should go on a horse,” El told him. “H-huh, oh, I’m too tall…” he tried to protest, but his girlfriend’s puppy dog eyes made him rethink his decision as he got on the horse next to hers. Anything to make her happy, he thought.

 

The ride soon began, and Mike noticed that she was having the time of her life. A lovestruck smile appeared on his face, the entire ride spent just watching her have the time of her life. The ride soon came to an end, El pouting slightly that it was over as she got off.

 

“We can come back, you know?” Mike told her. The girl nodded as they resumed holding hands and walking around the fairgrounds. They went on a couple more rides, taking turns and suggestions of what to do as they went, and every time they did, Mike would people watch other couples, the guys winning adorable stuffed animals for their dates. El, meanwhile, was busy snacking on a funnel cake, when suddenly he spotted a game he could at least have a good chance in winning, one where he would just have to knock pins off of a stool with a ball.

 

“Hey, El, do you want me to win you a stuffed animal?” Mike looked over at his girlfriend, who was still snacking on the famed fair food.

 

“Okay,” she smiled. “Lead the way,” she added. Mike took his girl’s hand in his as they walked over to the game booths. This was a way for him to impress El, as he didn’t consider himself the most attractive guy; lanky, nerdy, and athletically inept. He was given a ball, hoping he would get it all in one go. He threw the ball, and missed. He deflated slightly, feeling a little embarrassed.

 

“Try again,” El spoke up, smiling at him. “Okay,” he replied as he paid for another go. The next time around, he nearly hit the person running the booth, the third, the ball flew behind him and hit Steve Harrington and his date, Tracy. “Watch it, Wheeler!” The boy teased. “You nearly hit my date...or yours for that matter.”

 

“Screw off, Harrington.” Mike growled. He was beginning to grow frustrated and flustered the more he tried to play. He gave it another go, and missed. “Come on, El, let’s find another game…” he sighed dejectedly. He felt completely incompetent, but he felt his girlfriend’s hand on his arm.

 

“One more time,” she kissed his cheek. “For good luck,” she grinned. Feeling a burst of confidence coursing through his veins, Mike paid for one more ball, taking it in his hands. He eyed the pins as if they dared to mock him, slinging his arm back and chucking the ball in its direction, and to his outright astonishment, as well as the booth operator, the ball hit its target, the pins flying off the stool.

 

“I did it!” Mike cheered. “Go ahead and pick your prize, El.” He told her, watching as she picked a giant teddy bear before they departed.

 

“I think we have time for one more ride.” Mike said. “The Wheel.” El piped up. “Yeah, that’s a good idea,” He replied as the two made their way to the Ferris Wheel, and soon enough were seated on the ride, El’s prized teddy bear squished in between them. Mike gulped slightly from the height as they began to ascend upwards, being reminded of the time when he jumped into the Quarry to save Dustin from Troy and James.

 

He felt El’s hand squeeze his, and he looked at her. “I’ll catch you if you fall.” She said softly. Mike raised their joined hands together, kissing the top of hers. “I’d do the same for you in a heartbeat.” He beamed, feeling brave as he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

 

He felt El kiss back, a grin on his lips just as the fireworks ignited and lit up the night sky. Mike pulled away and looked up at the spectacle.

 

“Wow,” He heard El say at the colours danced across the sky. “Fireworks,” Mike said. “Fireworks?” El repeated. “Yeah,” he nodded, his arm reaching to wrap around her shoulder. He felt her head lean against his shoulder as they enjoyed the show.

 

What Mike didn’t know was that El may or may not have used her powers to help him win that game, something she wouldn’t be able to admit to him if it meant seeing that beautiful smile on his face.


End file.
